O paraíso de Amahara
by Dewpaik
Summary: Uma história de um velho casal: Rin-jiji e Shiemi-oba, com seus netos! Será que o sonho de Shiemi se tornará real? ONE-SHOT!


_Olá! Hoje eu vim com uma história de um casal que gosto muito! Rin e Shiemi, da obra Ao No Exorcist! Espero que vocês gostem!_

 **Nota: os personagens desta história não me pertencem! Pertencem à grande Kazue Kato!**

 _ **O paraíso de Amahara**_

\- Você se lembra de como nos conhecemos aqui?

\- É claro que sim, Shiemi!

\- Hahaha, e eu lembro que tive medo de você! Eu fui muito ingênua.

\- Hahahaha! Shiemi... Eu prometo que te levarei ao jardim de Amahara, seja o que for... Por isso, quero que me espere um pouco mais...

\- Mas Rin... Já é muito tarde... Tudo bem, você não precisa se preocupar tanto em me levar até lá! O que mais me importa é viver meus últimos momentos com você...

\- Shiemi...

O casal estava no jardim, ou melhor, no tesouro da avó de Shiemi. Rin e Shiemi conviveram sessenta anos juntos. Como Shiemi, desde jovem, era fraca por haver sido alvo de um demònio, a tendência era enfraquecer cada vez mais, ao passar do tempo. Yukio, irmãozinho do marido, havia previsto só mais uma semana, no máximo, de vida.

Rin, como marido, sempre fez o melhor à sua esposa. Aliás, tentava fazer o melhor, pois ele era meio desastrado. Mas era assim, o jeito dele, que Shiemi gostava. O maior sonho da velha Shiemi sempre foi visitar o jardim de Amahara. Mas, agora, não havia mais tempo. Era só alguns dias...

O filho de satã ainda tinha energia restando e de vez em quando, participava de algumas missões, mesmo nessa idade, enquanto sua esposa sempre ficava em casa, descansando, e fazendo o que gostava: escrever e cuidar de plantas.

No próximo dia, Rin saía mais cedo de casa, o que fez Shiemi perguntar:

\- Aonde você vai?

\- Estou indo à Vera Cruz ver nossos netinhos!

\- Hum entendi! Hahaha! Fala para eles visitarem aqui!

\- Deixa comigo, Shiemi!

\- (Kuro vai com você!)

Quando Rin finalmente chegou, foi ver Mephisto.

\- Oy oy! Há quanto tempo! Como vão as coisas? E a saúde de sua esposa?

\- Mephisto, quero que você me dê a chave para ir ao jardim de Amahara.

\- Ainda pedindo isso?

\- JÁ ESPEREI O SUFICIENTE! FALTA POUCOS DIAS PARA SHIEMI...

Lágrimas do velho que eram difíceis de se ver começaram a cair, impossibilitando acabar sua fala. Kuro se sentia mal ao ver seu dono triste...

\- Ai ai... Você ainda é muito fraco por dentro... Não queria te dar a chave, nem que eu morresse. Mas ver o filho de satã tão triste deixou meu coração doloridinho... Toma, aqui.

Rin saiu com a chave - eu só quero mostrar para Shiemi as melhores coisas que eu posso fazer... Eu fui muito inútil até agora para ela, e ela sofreu tanto por causa de mim... - e enquanto andava, sentiu duas vozes chamarem ele:

\- Rin-jiji! Rin-jiji!

Duas crianças de dez anos, gêmeos, chamavam ele. Eram seus queridos netos.

\- Ó meus queridos netos! Como estão?

\- Estamos bem, jiji!

\- Jiji, você chorou?

Rin corou e rapidamente limpou seus olhos úmidos.

\- C..Claro que não! Apenas crianças choram! Vocês que são chorões! Hahaha!

\- A gente não chora! - um dos pequenos ficou magoado.

\- Jiji! Falando nisso, como é que Shiemi-oba está? Que saudades...

As crianças ainda não sabiam do estado de Shiemi. Rin não queria contar, e, não contaria definitivamente.

\- E..Ela está bem! Ah! Verdade! Que tal visitarmos ela? Ela queria que vocês a visitassem! Vamos depois de acabarem suas aulas de exorcismo, eu espero vocês no pátio.

\- Yeeeey! Sim! Até logo, então, Rin-jiji!

Rin estava muito feliz. O motivo da felicidade eram três: Shiemi e os dois netos... Não, pensando direito, não. Eram cinco: Shiemi, dois netos, Kuro e sukiyaki. Yukio e seus amigos, mais ou menos.

\- Hoje será o dia em que minha princesa realizará seu maior sonho!

Três horas se haviam passado, e lá vinham os dois netos correndo.

\- Então, vamos para casa e depois para o jardim que oba-chan gosta!

\- O.. O jardim de Amahara?!

\- O jardim que oba-chan sempre quis ir? Impossível! Como você conseguiu?!

\- Crianças, eu sou o melhor jiji do mundo!

Quando voltaram em casa, as crianças começaram a correr pela casa e a brincar.

\- Haaaa que cheiro bom!

\- Cheira muito bem por causa das plantas!

Rin começava a rir pelos comentários de seus netos enquanto entrava no quarto para avisar que as crianças haviam chegado, quando deparou Shiemi deitada no chão.

\- S..Shiemi? O que você está fazendo aí?

O velho agachou e começou a cutucar o ombro da esposa, mas ela não se mexia.

\- Não é hora se brincar, Shiemi... Shiemi... Shiemi...? S... SHIEMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

As crianças se assustaram e foram ver o que tinha acontecido. Quando viram a cena, ambos caíram de joelhos e ficaram quietos. Mas não choraram.

\- Oba-chan...

Um das crianças saiu sozinho, correndo de volta para a escola. Foi até o quarto de Yuki-jiji e contou o que tinha acontecido com oba-chan. Yuki-jiji, para acelerar, foi até a casa por meio da chave, junto com a criança. Quando chegou, viu o desespero de seu irmão.

\- YUKIO... Por favor... Me ajuda, por favor...

\- Calma, nii-san...

Yukio analisou o corpo. O rosto dele mostrava que já não havia mais esperanças...

\- Se nii-san me chamasse três horas antes, eu poderia ter salvado ela... Sinfo muito...

Rin agarrou ele, chorando...

\- VOCÊ NÃO DISSE QUE SERIA UMA SEMANA?!

\- EU DISSE NO MÁXI... Ninguém garantiu uma semana... Realmente sinto muito...

Um dos gêmeos tirou a mão do velho Rin da roupa do velho Yukio.

\- Rin-jiji... Foi tudo nossa culpa. Se a gente tivesse dito antes que iriamos vir algum outro dia...

Rin com lágrimas...

\- Crianças... Yukio... Vocês realmente não tem culpa... Era só ei ter cuidado melhor dela...

\- Nii-san...

\- Rin-jiji...

\- Jiji...

\- (Rin...)

Rin levou o corpo de sua esposa, e os dois netos, ao jardim de Amahara, por meio da chave. Quatro pessoas eram o máximo que podiam se transportar com a chave, o que deixou Yukio e Kuro para trás.

Dando o primeiro passo, viram um paraíso de flores. Era tão lindo! Rin sorria descontentamente, enquanto as crianças aproveitavam o aroma do lugar, e tiravam flores - se Shiemi estivesse viva, como será que reagiria ao ver essa marailha? Agora entendo o por quê dela querer vir aqui.- Rin lembrava dos momentos em que ela falava sobre o jardim de Amahara para ele, tão felizmente.

\- Rin-jiji? O que você está pensando?

\- Nada não! Hahaha... Crianças, agora vamos deixar oba-chan aqui... Como vocês sabem, ela sempre quis vir aqui. Ela estará feliz aqui.

\- Sim...

\- Certo...

Quando Rin deixou o corpo de Shiemi entre as flores, caiu uma carta do kimono dela. Rin pegou a carta e leu. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar.

" Querido Rin... Na verdade, era menos de dois dias em que eu estaria ao seu lado. Yuki-chan havia falado isso, mas era para o seu bem. Ele não queria deixar seu nii-san preocupado e nem eu queria te preocupar. Quando você saiu de casa, eu já sabia que era para pegar a chave. Eu agradeço muito pela sua companhia durante minha vida. Você não só realizou meu sonho, como também me fez sentir amada e muito protegida. Mesmo na morte de nossos filhos, você sempre tentou me alegrar. Obrigada por querer me levar até o jardim de Amahara. Na próxima vez que te encontrar, queria me casar com você novamente, você aceitaria?"

\- Idiota... Você já está no jardim de Amahara... E... Eu me casarei com você quantas vezes você quiser...

As crianças não falavam nada, apenas viam jiji limpar suas lágrimas e guardar a carta. Então foram até oba-chan e colocaram sobre o cabelo, as flores que tinham recolhido. Rin beijou sua bochecha e mandou as crianças fazerem a última saudação.

\- Adeus, oba-chan!

\- Adeus, Shiemi. Eu te amo, muito.

Quando voltaram, Rin-jiji perguntou:

\- Como é que não vi nenhuma gota de lágrima saindo do olho de vocês?

\- Falamos que a gente não chora! E jiji é um mentiroso, você que é criança e chora muito!

\- Vocês...!

E o velho e as crianças passaram o dia brincando. Pelo menos, uma coisa em que Rin estava grato, era que a querida Shiemi estava descansando em paz no paraíso de Amahara.

 **\- FIM -**

 _E assim acaba a história! Admito que fiquei triste enquanto escrevia! Eu mesma ficava pensando "nossa... Que isto NUNCA aconteça, e que vivam felizes para sempre!' Foi culpa da minha mão! Hahaha! Muuuuito obrigaaadaaaaa, de verdade! Espero muuuuuitos reviews, críticas, elogios (hihihi). Qualquer sugestão, estou de braços abertos! Se precisarem de tradução para espanhol, inglês ou coreano, só pedir! Obrigadaaaaaaaaaa! Beijos!_


End file.
